Being Wild
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: Sequel to 'Being Naughty'.Naruto's got a whole Sasuke-free month to himself, which means his butt is on vacation! Time to party! But,wait, what's going on? Uzumaki's going through what now! ...When is Sasuke coming home...? SasuNaru


**C.M.D: Thank you for reviewing: Kitsune Rane, BonneNuit, Kari, AngelofHorror, Mystique Monique aka Mina, Catrent. And thank you everyone for reading Being Sneaky, Being Naughty, and for tuning in to the next installement: Being Wild.  
Virtual cookies for you all!! :D**

Even in the beginning of his life, he didn't really like Sasuke. The young raven had always been a prick, constantly calling him names or just refusing to acknowledge his existence. But he exhausted himself over and over again, to try to reach Sasuke's level, to try and be noticed by the youngest Uchiha. Because, at the time, it was the only thing that really mattered to him.

Well, look where it had gotten him now.

Uzumaki Naruto, age twenty-two and an honorary ANBU, was now well-known throughout the whole village as Sasuke's bitch. To put it bluntly. That was all thanks to the egotistic dark-haired man himself, who just had to make it apparent that noone else but himself was allowed to fuck the blonde. Naruto wasn't going to share the details of that day with anyone, though half the village saw it. So if you missed it, tough luck! The kyuubi-container wanted to keep the shreds of his dignity, thank you very much.

So, throughout Konoha, there was a constant buzz of what everyone's favorite couple were up to. It made getting some privacy hard, made harder by the fact that the blonde man was constantly chased by the Uchiha heir. Seriously, that guy had a never-ending sex drive. And people thought Naruto had amazing stamina. Someone was going to have to tell Sasuke that he couldn't revive his clan by screwing a blonde, demon-carrying Uzumaki, no matter how many times he pounded his ass.

Agh... his poor ass. Naruto wondered when he'd ever get to experience a non-penetrated posterior again.

With the way Sasuke was... probably never.

So, while contemplating his contempt for the raven, we find our most lovable uke laying on his bed, staring at his ceiling. Yes, it's still amazing that he's got his own place. Sasuke was mumbling about it burning down a month ago, but nothing's happened as of yet.

Though what was probably more amazing still was that Naruto had managed to go an entire week so far with out being jumped. After the first day of not being attacked, the Uzumaki had wandered over to the Hokage's tower to find out what was up. Turns out that the old bag was kind enough to send Sasuke off on a month long mission. The blonde thanked the Heavens, that there truly was a God and he wasn't as mean as he first came off to be.

The fox-carrier had enjoyed his week well enough so far. Training, eating, pranking, just enjoying the freedom of a painless backside. But than _this_ had to happen!

Naruto blamed the stupid fox, but the nine-tailed demon just chuckled darkly and muttered about in its cage. What was this thing that got the golden crowned male into such a funk, you might ask. Well, as most people know, because of his constant interaction with the demon Naruto had been gaining little things from the beast. Now in light of his repetitive sexual activities, he had inherited the most interesting thing of the animal kingdom: heat.

Yeah, a twenty-two year old human man in heat. Sounds funny, but isn't the nicest thing to be experiencing. Naruto almost wished that the pale bastard was back so he could get some relief. He even attempted to screw himself! That didn't work so well. His concentration was too low and the clone ended up popping as soon as he entered it. This whole wanting to get fucked was beginning to piss him off.

And he couldn't just sleep with anyone either. One reason was because not many people dared to sleep with him (they were afraid of the repercussions. Who wouldn't be? This was _Sasuke's_uke we're talking about). Second reason, not many people actually liked really rough sex except for screwed up people. Sasuke is exempt of being loose a few screws -he did suffer through a clan massacre by his own brother, fangirl mobs, and living with Orochimaru for a couple years. Staying with Orochimaru could send anyone to the nuthouse.

The last reason, and the reason that really made the blonde angry, was that thinking about screwing anyone other than the Uchiha totally turned him off. The imagery made him gag, and just made his need for sexual release even more desperate.

Sad, when even in denial, his body in heat won't accept anything other than Sasuke.

"Fucking bastard... I hope he returns home early. Just so I can get this fucking over with and then castrate him after."

* * *

Sasuke tapped lightly on the window pane, before sliding the window open and slipping into the dark apartment. His obsidian eyes scanned the room, not finding the bed-ridden blonde that he had come to see. _'Strange,'_ he mused to himself, striding across the bedroom to the door.

The raven had just returned back from his mission only an hour before, and after handing his report to the Hokage, he had went off to find Naruto. Being away from the Kyuubi-container for almost a whole month was painful, for both him and his penis. It was nearly impossible to make it through the whole day without touching Naruto at least once. His only condolence was that he'd have to return back to Konoha eventually, where he'd be able to see the blue-eyed man once again.

Imagine his surprise though, when he discovered on his way from leaving Hokage tower that shortly after his leave, Naruto had begun to act strangely. Strange in the sense that the blonde was fucking horny as hell, to the point that the demon-carrier had shut himself up in his own home. The thought of someone else touching his uke while the shorter male was sexually frustrated irked him a bit, but Kakashi had assured him that noone had screwed Naruto in his absence.

Normally, the Uchiha wouldn't believe a word that comes out of his ex-sensei's mouth, but Iruka was there to back up the story. The brunette had explained the situation more clearly to him, and the scarred teacher had noted that he was the only one to even get close to Naruto.

Apparently, the blonde couldn't stand being in the presence of others. Whether or not that was a good thing, Sasuke had yet to figure out.

And here he was now, stalking through the Uzumaki's apartment, hoping to catch the golden-haired male unaware. The raven crossed his fingers and hoped that Naruto would still be experiencing his moment of _'heat'_as Kakashi had dubbed it. Sex with a resistant blonde was wonderful... but with a horny blonde? Let's just say Sasuke was salivating at the very thought, and life was quick to spring up in his pants.

The dark-haired ANBU made his way into the bathroom, the last room he had yet to check, and found himself frowning. Naruto wasn't anywhere in the apartment. Where could he possibly be?

Sasuke spun on his heel, and returned to the window through which he had entered, leaping onto the sill and out of the building. His scowl deepened as he jumped across Konoha's tiled rooftops, his thoughts focused on a certain blonde. With Naruto in his current condition, he should have still been moping about in his apartment, but he wasn't there.

Had the Uzumaki finally found someone to help relieve his tension?

The sharigan flashed into being, the red eyes spinning madly, pulsing bloodily in the dark of quickly approaching night. If anyone touched his blonde, he'd rip that person's hands off and gouge out their eyes. He'd break their dick, tear off their balls and pickle them in a jar to be placed on his mantel. Then he'd fuck the fox-carrier so hard, he wouldn't be able to walk for weeks!

Noone takes what belongs to Uchiha Sasuke!

* * *

If Naruto thought that he was fucked up just by being in heat, he had just hit a new level. Thanks to a heightened sense of smell which he had achieved due to his heat, he'd been able to smell Sasuke's arrival back to the village. The Uzumaki felt a moment of irrational panic, and had fled his home quickly, masking his chakra and keeping out of sight.

His little escapade only led him to the Uchiha compound, his feet dragging him up to Sasuke's bedroom. He resisted as best as he could, but his nose found the raven's scent suddenly very alluring, and the blonde flopped himself on the black-haired ANBU's bed, cuddling up into the sheets.

He had just ran away from his apartment, to make sure he wouldn't see Sasuke, only to come to the raven's place. Yeah, that made a lot of sense. And now here he was, cuddling into the pale man's sheets, keening at their smell and texture. If that wasn't creepy enough, the blonde's nose caught a much more sharper scent, to which he promptly put his nose to the mattress, breathing deeply.

And that's when he came, right in his pants. Just from smelling the mattress. Naruto didn't want to dwell on what exactly he had just smelt. The implications were too terrifying.

"Kyuubi... you are too fucked up," he growled out, hearing the demon roar with laughter underneath his skin. The fox just continued to laugh, not caring that his carrier was burning bright with a blush, teeth gnashing in irritation.

Naruto pulled himself away from the bed, choking on the whimper of disappointment that rose in his throat. He peeled off his soiled pants and boxers, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the feel when he took them off. Now he was completely naked, having left his place without wearing a shirt. What was he going to do now? He couldn't walk around the village naked, and he wasn't about to go into Sasuke's closet. Who knew what affect that would have on him.

Still pondering on what he was going to do, his nose suddenly twitched as he caught a very familiar scent, much stronger and closer. Naruto looked behind him, at the bedroom door, a small sweat forming across his brow.

Sasuke was home.

Quickly the Kyuubi-container dashed out of the room, silently, padding away from the Uchiha's room and to the back of the house.

* * *

Sasuke was tired. Tired and pissed off as hell.

After searching the village and umm... asking, yeah totally asking people nicely, not threatening to skewer them on his sword, 'cause Sasuke would _never_do that... he ended up returning home. Without Naruto.

He just couldn't find the blonde, and the last anyone saw him was that morning in his apartment. Sasuke strode into his kitchen, placing a kettle on the stove to boil some water for coffee. Grumbling like a child denied something they really wanted, he seated himself at the kitchen table, scowling at the wall.

If it was a normal person, people might be worried that they couldn't find the said individual, even after scouring the whole village. But this was Naruto we're talking about, and Sasuke knew that the blonde was perfectly well and not in danger.

The Uzumaki was just hiding from him.

Don't laugh. Sasuke will kill anyone who laughs at him this moment.

Yes, hiding, though very childish, was something very predictable of Naruto. It suited the kyuubi-container's wayward personality, however unorthodox a tactic it may seem. And when it came down to it, Naruto was a damn good hider. It's a trait you pick up from your child years, especially when you're considered demon spawn and people constantly want you dead.

The kettle whistled and Sasuke got to his feet, turning the stove off then making himself a cup of coffee. His grumbling turned to mental sulking as he sipped at the hot drink, still trying to figure out where the blonde could possibly be. _'When I find_ _him...'_ the raven let the thought dangle, putting his emptied mug into the sink and heading upstairs.

The Uchiha entered his room, and paused, noticing the bed's rumpled sheets. He walked cautiously to the bed, studying it with a critical eye. There were no traps, explosives or anything that might trigger a genjutsu. Sasuke's lips tightened into a deeper frown, confusion swamping his thoughts. What kind of person came into someone's house just to mess up their bed? The raven pondered that question for a moment, before shaking it off quickly. There was only one type of person who would do stuff like this, but hadn't he gotten rid of those fangirls after making his relationship with Naruto public?

Still shivering from distant memories of puckering girls, the dark-haired male grabbed a towel and bathing supplies. "I need a bath," he remarked, leaving the bedroom.

* * *

Who would have thought that the Uchihas had their own hot spring? It was understandable that the Uchihas were really good shinobi, one of the revered clans and so had a large compound all to themselves, but they had a private hot spring on top of everything else? Naruto rolled his eyes at the typical example of stupid clan pride.

Shifting a bit, the blonde tried to get more comfortable in the bush he was crouching in, one hand moving loose branches out of the way. Sweat trickled down his backside, the hot humid air making it a little hard for him to properly breathe. Why was he hiding in a bush? Why couldn't he properly breath?

Because a huge ass wall was circling the yard, and the bush was the only good hiding place, unless he wanted to be caught sooner by a sex-deprived Uchiha with sharp eyesight by scaling the wall. The demon-carrier would prefer later to sooner, or maybe never. Like that was going to happen.

As for not breathing properly, well the bush was one of a bunch located near the eastern edge of the hot spring. It seemed like a logical location to wait until Sasuke went to bed, due to the heavy curtain of steam that the water created. Now if he could only stop panting!

Naruto bit his tongue to the stifle the groan that escaped him, his cock twitching. The whole thought of panting caused his body's temperature to sky rocket, the hot spring's heat not helping any. "I really wish this day would end already," he hissed to himself, dragging his fingers down his face in exasperation.

The blonde stiffened as the rice screen door was slid open, a shadowy figure appearing through the mist. His nose identified the stranger as Sasuke, and his body burned to have contact with the pale man. _'Dammit',_Naruto thought, back arching as he unwillingly lent forward to get a deeper whiff of the Uchiha's scent. _'I fucking hate this..._'

Water splashed as Sasuke slipped into the hotspring, still unaware of the blonde's presence. Blue eyes quickly glued themselves to the raven's form, watching greedily as the steam gave way a little, giving him a better view of the Uchiha. A pink tongue darted out and licked at slightly chapped lips, an aching fire burning fervently between the blonde's legs. He needed release so bad... and Sasuke was just sitting there, naked and wet, totally unknowing. Naruto swallowed sharply, fingers clenching.

He'd waited too long... it was time.

* * *

The warm water felt good on his aching muscles, and it also helped relieve his tensions. Unfortunately, it didn't help them entirely, as he was still tense. _'Dammit. That dobe's in for it! Hiding the day I return to the village, after a month long mission. He won't be seeing the light of day for weeks!' _Sasuke continued to mentally grumble to himself, reaching over to grab for his bathing supplies.

His hand halted for a second, his ears perking at the small rustling coming from his side. Eyes narrowing, he reached into the mass of his bath stuff, fingers wrapping around the handle of a kunai. The rustling stopped, and the raven slowly leaned back into his former position, kunai slipping into the hot water clenched tightly in his fist.

The Uchiha relaxed his facial expression, making it look as if he hadn't noticed anything, while he pushed his senses to pinpoint the intruder. He came across nothing. Frowning, he activated his sharigan, peering through the mist. Where was the... His eyes shot open as he located the presence, too late as the body jumped at him from behind, pushing him against the lip of the hot spring.

He struggled against the other body, but the stranger wrapped their legs around his own, trapping him between their thighs. The arms fought to pin his upper half down, but the raven refused to be pinned. "W-would...would you st-stop struggling," a voice groaned.

Sasuke paused for a moment. "Naruto?," he questioned, stunned. He was answered with a small pant, the blonde's body pressing closer to his backside and alerting him to the erection the fox-vessel was sporting. _'The hell...?!'_The raven twitched when Naruto began to rub against him, the other's dick moving to his ass. "There is no way in hell I'm bottoming," he growled.

He pushed hard against the blonde, throwing the demon-carrier off his back, to send him splashing into the water. The Uchiha spun around, staring at the water. He watched anticaptingly as Naruto rose from the water. The first thing that drew his attention was the blue eyes that were a blood red and the pink lips parted to reveal fangs. The blonde's hair was longer, the whisker scars were deeper and more accentuated, and his fingernails had grown into small, sharpened claws.

That, and coupled with the glazed look in the Uzumaki's orbs plus the deep blush, transformed the fox-vessel into a being of steamy wetdreams. "Dammit...," Naruto cussed, wading toward the stationary raven. "Can't you just shut up and take it?"

He leaped at the Uchiha, knocking them both to the ground. Sasuke grunted as his back was slammed to the floor, his mouth thinning into a scowl. Naruto continued to fight with him, lunging forward and trying to bite at his neck. "You know what...," Sasuke said, lips quirking into a smirk. "Two can play at that game."

His curse seal twirled, the black marks multiplying and spreading across his skin, turning it black then a light grey colour. His hair grew longer, falling down his back, changing colour as well to a bluish-purple. He kept the transformation from being entirely complete, so that his wings wouldn't grow out. His hands -nails longer and webbed down at the palm- latched onto the other man's tanned wrists, forcing Naruto back so that he was in a sitting position. "Care to explain this...enthusiastic... welcoming?," he asked, leering down at the blonde's pulsing cock.

The Uzumaki groaned in his hold, struggling to be released, but he lacked the strength he had just minutes before. He moved an inch, his erection coming into contact with the one that the raven now had, making him mewl. "I see...," Sasuke drawled, leaning forward and nipping at the blonde's jugular. "You never were very patient."

"Just hurry up and fuck me already," Naruto growled, driving his point home by pressing closer to the Uchiha.

Sasuke leered, refusing to participate, though he desperately wanted to bend the blonde over there and then. "I think I'll draw this out."

"What!?," Uzumaki cried indignantly. "No way! We're skipping the foreplay, you got that asshole?!" The blonde shoved the Uchiha to the floor, lifting his hips up just slightly and impaling himself on the raven's rigid erection.

Sasuke involuntarily groaned as his dick was suddenly swallowed up by Naruto's tight walls, the Kyuubi-holder shuddering above him in pain and pleasure. Blinking away the white lights flashing across his vision, the Uzumaki struggled to raise his hips again, before dropping them once more.

The Uchiha cracked his amber eyes open, watching as Naruto set into a rhythm, picking himself up then dropping down onto his cock. Sasuke couldn't help but lick his lips. It was such an erotic sight, watching the blonde ride him. Blonde hair swinging slightly with each rise and drop, red eyes screwed shut with a ferocious blush colouring whiskered cheeks, body slick with sweat and thighs trembling as Naruto tried to follow up with another thrust.

Sasuke huffed as the blonde dropped onto him again, his hands reaching out and grabbing the tanned male's hips. "W-why... d-don't I help yo-you out," the raven panted, smirking. The demon-carrier made no response, moaning loudly instead as he thrusted deeper.

The pace began to pick up, the Uchiha's dick slipping inside deeper and harder, the raven's hands lifting the blonde up and pulling him back down. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his fingers clasping onto Sasuke's shoulders, nails digging into the flesh to gain purchase as his body rocked against the raven's.

"Ah...hah...g-god..."

There was more grunting, the Uchiha's fingers pressing into his hips painfully, as their tempo began to get more violent. Naruto moaned, a particular thrust slamming into his prostate hard, his body dropping down onto Sasuke's roughly. He choked on another moan, the raven immediately bucking back up to hit his spot.

The Uchiha threw his head back, listening to the blonde cry out, grunting in ecstasy. There was a slick rubbing on his lower abdomen, balls slapping against his flesh on Naruto's landing. His dick throbbed vehemently, as he craned his hips higher, pushing deeper.

"G-gonna...s'ke... cl-close...," the blonde hissed, arching back with another thrust.

Sasuke shot up, sitting upright, spreading his legs to accommodate for their position. Naruto gasped at the sudden shift, his dick pressing up against the raven's stomach. Lips covered his, moving hungrily. The blonde responded, his hips still moving, thrusting.

Tanned fingers went wild, trying to grab onto something to keep from falling back, as the Uchiha pushed him forward. The kiss broke, the raven's hot mouth descending on his neck, biting and sucking fervently. Sasuke's fingers dragged down his back, grabbing his ass, squeezing and raising him higher to thrust deeper.

His skin was on fire, scorching him, burning deep within him. He grabbed onto the purple hair, fisting it and yanking, lunging forward and attacking the raven's neck. Fangs sank into the flesh, releasing and sucking on the wound like a leech. His cock rubbed between their tightly pressed bodies, his mouth still roving around the Uchiha's flesh, his fingers refusing to relinquish their hold on the raven's scalp even though the other man growled at him.

Closer, closer... it was close. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's cock, pushing him away to gain some distance, ignoring the tugging of his hair. Naruto pushed against his knees, rising so high that only the tip of the raven's cock remained inside, dropping down. Pleasure shot through him, fingers still wrapped around his erection pumping quickly.

His legs wrapped tightly around the raven's waist, head tilted back as he fell over the edge with a sharp cry.

"Ahnnck!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open, pushing as deep as he could go into the blonde's passage, his body being run through with a wave of heat, molten walls squeezing around his dick and bringing him to release. His chakra flared before fading, his skin and hair returning to normal as the curse seal became inactive.

The huffing Uzumaki collapsed in his arms, hands falling from his hair onto his shoulders, where he could see that the nails had went back to normal. Struggling, the raven leaned forward, laying Naruto down on the ground, pulling out of the exhausted blonde.

The Kyuubi-container groaned, squinting open his eyes to show that they were blue again, glaring up at the man looming above him. "Asshole...t-that hurt," he complained.

Sasuke frowned slightly, touching his neck where the blonde's fangs had pierced him. The flesh was still tender and sore. "You weren't exactly gentle either," he retorted.

Naruto sniffed, tossing his head to the side, showing that he didn't care. The Uchiha rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around the blonde's lax form and pulling him to the hot spring's edge. He slipped both of them into the hot water, groaning appreciatively.

"Stupid bastard. Let me go," Uzumaki growled as he was pulled against the raven's chest. He was ignored, pale fingers dancing across his flesh. "Stop, shit-head. I've had enough."

Sasuke smirked down at him. "No. I'm not finished with you yet."

Naruto scowled, trying to reach up to yank the raven's hair. His arm only got half-way up before falling back down to his side, fatigue making his body heavy. "Dammit. You need to grow your hair out," he mumbled out.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the blonde falling asleep in his arms.

**C.M.D: now I know what you're thinking... Naruto being in heat is _so_ cliche, but every fanfic author has to at least make a Naruto being in heat fanfic. It's like tradition.  
And reading through this, I realize that there's not much _action_ going on, but I mean... they skipped the foreplay, so that's to be expected.  
hehe... I totally love SasuNaru when they're in their other forms. Naruto being more Kyuubi-like and Sasuke in his curse seal form, minus the wings. It's so _hot._ -a moment of pause to drool-  
So, yeah. That's all I got to say this time, and sorry it took so long!! I just couldn't seem to write it for the past month and a half. So I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think!**

**I plan to write one last installement, and I warn you it shall be kinda... fluffy.**


End file.
